The Search
by vXVIKINGXv
Summary: What happens after Heather leaves with her brother, Dagur to find their father and restore Berserk? How far will they go, what length will they strain themselves?
1. The Beginning

Thunder boomed across the night's sky. Thick dark clouds blanketed the skies over the island of Berserk and and only lit up when flashes of lightening shot out as Thor hit his anvil with his might hammer. Large droplets of water poured down, drenching the small blankets that she was in. Bells rang and distant voices could be heard. One rang out the most "FIND HER! FIND HER NOW!". There was maniacal laughter coming from a boy with bright red hair as he put an item in the cot, a horn with a crest on it that couldn't be quite made out. But the face came closer and there was a deranged smile on his face. "Toodles sis. Say hi to mummy."

There was movement and slowly the island became smaller and smaller and the waves became bigger and the storm harsher. Lighting lit up the sky time after time and thunder rolled across the skies still. And then a giant wave washed over-

Heather woke up in a panic, heart racing and in a cold sweat. She was in her bed on the Dragon's Edge. "Just a dream. Just a dream…" She repeated to herself in a soft murmur, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. The sky was a subtle orange as the sun rose over the Dragon's Edge. She slid out of her hay lined bed (something that Hiccup invented, which was far more comfortable than the wooden beds she was used to) and looked out of the amber window. The sky did look far more orange from Hiccup's invention. Fishlegs did pick a lovely spot for her hut. It had a perfect view of the ocean and the sun rise.

Dagur had changed, or was trying to, this was obvious to anyone who knew him years ago. But had he really changed? Or was this just another faze of his? Was he still the same deranged Berserk that everyone had been used to.

There was a snore coming from the other room, Dagur's room that she had built for him. But the snore made her heart leap and spin around on her heel to where the noise was coming from. It was still all so soon. Not long ago she found out her brother had died and then all of a sudden he was back and now they were searching for his- their father.

"Scatter Master!" Came the excited voice of Dagur as he was woken up by the bright green Gronkle. Next would come the greeting for her. And like clockwork. "Sister! Ready to continue our search for dear old dad?" He greeted her with a tight hug and lifted her up off her feet. He did seem very genuine. But he was a master of deception!

"Sure I am. If he's out there we'll find him, brother." Heather replied as she was placed back down on the floor of her hut. Windshear was in the corner looking at the siblings as they embraced and Scatter master was now stuck in the doorway as he was too big to fit through. So with a struggle Dagur pushed the Gronkle out the doorway and they all went to the club room to have some food. All of the dragon riders were already there waiting for Heather to cook. Whenever they returned to the edge the gang all waited for her cooking. Heather was hands down the best cook out of all of them.

Yak chops were on the morning menu for all of them and Tuffnut was being very over dramatic about the taste and how of cook she was and begging her to stay again. But today they were meeting a contact of Dagur's in the northern market about a sighting of Oswald.

"Oh… Oh yeah this pleases the tastes!" Moaned Tuffnut as he ate and didn't sit still in his chair. "You have to stay… The others lack in the cooking department." He gestured to the rest with his chop. Ruffnut took offense and lobbed her chop at him but he only ended up catching that with his mouth.

They were set to leave soon but Heather was having a quick training session in the arena with Astrid. It was something they did. It was their 'girl time'.

"Think you'll find your father?"

"I." Heather stopped to throw her axe. The nightmare was replaying in her mind and it caused her to miss her target and it fell to the floor in front of the circular target. "Don't really know but I hope we do. Anyway, less father finding talk-" She was cut off suddenly as she tripped over a crack in the arena floor. "Damn.." She muttered but heard a chuckle from Astrid. After getting up and picking up her axe she turned to Astrid. "How's things with Hiccup? Still the same after what happened with Viggo?"

"Yeah. Still beating himself up about it. Still think it could have ended another way." The blonde shrugged and threw her axe right in the center of the target.

"How about you two?"

"Oh… Oh! Yeah good. Things are great, really great even." Astrid had a tint of red on her face.

The sun was high in the sky over the skies of the archipelago and both Heather and Dagur were putting the last things in their bags. The gang were gathered around them to say their 'goodbyes'. Heather gave them all a hug and Fishlegs received a kiss to his cheek which made him squeal slightly and blush. Snotlout made fun of him and he received a clip to the ear from Astrid.

"Come sis!" Dagur called out, hoping up on Scatter Master, and Heather got up onto Windshear.

After a quick 'goodbye' they took to the sky on their dragons and headed north to meet the contact of Dagurs' at the norther market.


	2. Northern Market Mess

The northern markets weren't far from the edge which was a good thing for the pair as they needed to see this man. If they missed this meeting they wouldn't have another chance to meet him for a long time. Dagur was very specific with this fact. So both of them worked their dragons to get there as fast as possible. Windshear was faster than Shattermaster so they were often having to slow down on occasion for them to catch up.

A few hours passed and they spoke a bit. Asking each other what they'd say to their dad when they saw him.

"I'd ask him if he tried to find me after I was sent a drift." She said casually and not to dig at him. They had addressed that issue but Heather was still harboring a few ill feeling on it. She hadn't fully forgiven him. How could you? She was robbed of the life that she was meant to have. Dagur had that life and she didn't. She was on a farm for most of hers. Her adoptive parents were good to her up until the situation with Alvin the Treacherous that's when they got more strict and then shortly after they died when Dagur raided the village she was in.

"I'd ask why he left. And why he left me to run the island!" Dagur said with a laugh before breathing deeply. "I am calm as the sea and the sea is calm with me." He muttered to himself. He found that soothing.

Soon the norther market came into view and since the defeat of Viggo there wasn't many dragon hunters there anymore. There was the odd one trying to sell their skins and teeth. Some of the larger dragon teeth had etchings on. They were decorative teeth. And after landing and walking through, it sickened Heather to see. There was an ornate Bone Knapper skull up on a table and was decorated with elaborate designs. This was something an old school viking would buy. One who reminisced about the good ole dragon killing days.

They had to leave the dragons behind as to not bring them into any danger, and both kept their weapons at the ready just in case anyone decided to jump them.

"Where are we meeting them?"

"In the place we met."

"But-"

"Not you and me, silly. Me and him. He told me to contact him when we were ready to search. And with Berserk steadily building it's time."

"Ok. But-" She was cut off buy someone taking her pouch of gold but they didn't get far as Heather was quick. And with a war cry she quickly threw her bolas at the thief's feet and tripped them.

"WOoooohh good one, sis!" Dagur mused. "Enjoy your trip?! Oh that's a good one. Gonna have to tell brother Hiccup that one!"

"Eugh." Heather rolled her eyes and went over to the thief and flipped them over. It was only a young girl. No older than eleven. The youngster was shaking as Heather took the pouch. People looked as they walked past.

"I-I'm sorry I was hungry… M-me and my brother are hungry.."

Heather didn't like thievery but she could relate. So she took some gold out and gave some to the girl. "Here… You need food. Don't go stealing again it'll only end badly." She advised the young girl. Heather felt sorry for her. She knew how it was to need to steal for food when she was left to look after herself. And she didn't want anyone to starve like she did some nights before her and Windshear came together. And once the bolas was from around the girls legs she gave Heather a hug and then ran off.

Soon they were at the meeting point. It was under a long archway that was used for storing goods.

Heather and Dagur waited for an hour until finally a hooded figure approached them and asked them for their names.

"You know my name! Dagur! Ohahahahah! And sister, Heather!" He gestured to Heather with both hands and looked excited when he did that. Dagur was always very happy to show off his sister.

But in this circumstance it wasn't good. For this man wasn't the contact they were supposed to be meeting. But a dragon hunter who had intercepted the terror before it arrived. And the dragon hunter from Viggo's army wanted revenge on the people that killed him. These two weren't Hiccup and the gang but they did ride with them.

The man removed his hood and both entrances to the archway was covered by Viggo's ex-dragon hunters. "Not so tough without your reptiles are ya?" Heather looked around. There was no escaping. Men covered both entrances, all wearing their dragon scaled armour and holding weapons.

"Zippleback still in fashion?" Dagur laughed and took his axe off his back and clicked his neck. And Heather did the same, minus the neck clicking. But there was a click as she extended her double axe. It was an eight against two fight. There a minutes silence and then the hunters rushed them. There was a lot of shouting and screaming and clinks as steel met steel. Dagur took out most of them but didn't kill them, only knocked them out. He was laughing like a maniac, appearing to be having fun. "Look at us sis! Berserker and Berserker side by side! Dad would be proud!"

"What?!" Heather yelled parrying and attack and hitting the hunter around the head with the flat side of her axe. But one got in a cheap hit to her arm and she saw red. She swung her axe at the remaining hunter again and again, eventually kncoking him to the floor. There was a quick whip and the axe was not one single bladed axe again and she got above the man and swung it down…

But was stopped by Dagur. He gripped the handle of the axe. "No Heather! No killing." Dagur told her and then hit the hunter in the head, knocking him out. "Sister, your arm!"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, silly."Dagur held her arm and looked at it closely. "Just a cut… Luckily. I remember back when I cut someone's!"

"Dagur! We need to get out of here!" She pulled her arm out of his hold with a hiss. Hunters lay around them, some moaning and groaning in pain and some silent as they were unconscious.

The men and women that wandered through the market all stopped and stared at them. They both had a bit of blood on them, but the blows they dealt to the hunters weren't fatal. But Heather's arm did need to be sorted out. It trickled with blood.

They made their way out the archway and began to race to where they left their dragons. Heather cursed under her breath. She thought this would be good. Thought that it would lead them to their father. But all they learned was that Viggo's goons wanted revenge.

Since the death of Viggo the market in dragon's and their hides had reduced. And anyone that wanted it went to other suppliers. Who'd want to have a broken faction get them dragon pelts? Right after their downfall.

Their dragons were sleeping as they waited for their riders and as soon as they heard their voices they were up. And soon up in the air and flying to a nearby island to clean Heather's wound.

It was night and they were sitting on a fallen log by the fire. The flames danced around the burning logs and the embers rose high up into the sky before disappearing. "You almost got us killed." Heather hissed as her brother applied pressure on her cut and began to clean it. The brown of her sleeve turning more maroon and damn with the blood.

"It'll be ok sis. We will go to his home."

"You knew where he lived?!"

"Yeah. But we said to meet at that location that I put on the letter." Heather bit her lip as he bandaged the wound. "Not too deep so don't worry you'll live. Wonder how brother Hiccup is. Must be training a new dragon!"

"Yeah… Possibly training with Astrid as well."

"Oh definitely!" Dagur jumped up. "He could learn a few things from her! Definitely fighting skills!"

"Probably wrestling right now." She said lightheartedly.


	3. Back to the Edge

A couple of days passed since the whole incident with the ex-hunters. Heather and Dagur stayed on that little island, monitoring the markets. Taking note of how many of Viggo's ex-goons still operated in that area. If they wanted blood with Heather and Dagur, they'd want it with Hiccup and the rest of the dragon riders. Heather was trying to embrace her Berserker roots but she was still a dragon rider.

Dagur helped out quite a bit with her wound. He knew things that she didn't about healing it. And it did help. It felt numb at first but it helped a lot. She now was missing a sleeve but better that than an arm she thought!

The pair journeyed back to the Edge to think about what they were going to do next and make a plan of action and tell Hiccup what might happen to him. Dagur remembered that once he had a bounty on him and he didn't want that again.

They were in the club house, talking to Hiccup. Hiccup made a small fuss over the arm, telling her to be more careful. But when Fishlegs came in and saw the red bandage around her left upper arm it was like the fury of Odin had just came out. "You said you'd keep her safe! This is not safe!" He exploded. This was a side Heather hadn't seen to Fishlegs. It was almost like he went Berserk. What was more surprising was that Dagur didn't really blow. It seemed that he felt bad about it.

"Fish, it's fine. It was my fau-"

"This is not alright!" He cut her off and moved over to look at her arm. Heather was a bit shocked and by the looks of Hiccup's face so was he. "You could have lost your arm! Or have gotten infected and then you'd die!"

Heather thought Fishlegs was being a bit over the top. She had had cuts like this before. He had never seen her without her clothing and hadn't seen the few scars she bore from over the years of being out in the wilderness. "You promised Dagur! You promised and now, only a couple months on she's hurt!"

"I'm sorry but we were surrounded. An eight against two. They must have intercepted my letter. They do that. Take terror mail." Dagur explained. She could hear the sincerity in his voice. But she didn't fully believed that he had changed. There was still that thought in the back of her head that he'd revert back.

Fishlegs went on for about ten minutes. No one could interrupt him. They tried and she heard her brother say he was "sorry" at least twenty times.

"Fishlegs!" Heather snapped. Hiccup then decided to intervene and he put his hand on Fishlegs shoulder.

"I think we should let Heather and Dagur rest for a bit. They've been traveling for a bit. Must be tired."

"I'm fine, brother. Gonna have Shatter-"

"Yes Dagur we are tired. We need rest." Heather cut him off and shot him a look that made Dagur laugh.

"Ohhh-oh-haha. Very tired. Poor Shattermaster was almost falling asleep!"

Dagur was only digging the hole they was in deeper with every word. Heather pushed him out of the club house. "Sleep well Heather." Fishlegs said lightheartedly and the raven haired viking smiled at her.

"Who knew Fishlegs had that in him! Hahaha!" Dagur laughed when they got in her small and plain hut. "Good ol dad would say he had the blood of a berserker in him with that fury!"

Heather was sitting on her bed and she pulled off her boots and dropped them to the floor. "Yeah who knew…" She murmured absentmindedly and as she got up to and went over to her drawer she stubbed her toe on the corner. "Thor's sake!" She exclaimed grabbing her foot.

"Sister?"

And just then she fell over with a thud and landed on her bad arm. That there made her curse loudly and Dagur went over to her and crouched.

"So clumsy sister." Dagur muttered with a chuckle and helped her sit up "Nothing broke." He said looking at her toe.

"I'm fine, Dagur." She muttered, pulling her foot from his hold and batting him away so she could stand. But landing on her arm partly reopened her wound. Blood trickled out but she ignored it and took out some more clothes. "Can you give me a minute? Need to change." She told him. And once he was gone she changed into some new clothes. "Dagur?!"

"Yes sis?!"

"I'm going to have a nap!" Windshear was in the room with her. Heather decided to sleep with her. The armour plating of the dragon was never really comfy but she laid a blanket on her. But there was a different warmth from the dragon. A loving one. She was Heather's companion. The one she could totally rely on.

Hours passed and the night came and along with it, the cold of the northern winds. Heather was hardly without her dragon plate armour but that night she decided to leave it off. No need for armour when not out and in danger.

Everyone was in the central room eating and Dagur was being entertained by Tuffnut and chicken. Tuffnut was showing ass the new moves that he had taught chicken and Dagur was very amused by it. Clapping and laughing as chicken did her tricks. Chicken even hugged Tuffnut.

Hiccup was the first to spot the raven haired girl. "Good evening, Heather. Dagur made food. Mutton."

"With a pinch of salt!" Tuff exclaimed standing up with chicken in one hand. "Perfection!"

That made Heather shake her head as she sat down next to Astrid. Fishlegs noticed the spot of dark red in her sleeve. "Your arm! I'll clean it for you!"

Heather couldn't get a word in before he was out and getting water. And he was soon back with warm water and a rag and a new bandage. He rolled up her sleeve and took off the bandage. The cut hadn't opened up much but he still made a fuss and muttered about Dagur and his fault. "Fishlegs, thank you. I'll be fine." She kissed his cheek and made him blush. Astrid intervened.

"Here I'll do that." The blonde told Fishlegs and took control with putting on the bandage, making sure it was on tight. It made Heather hiss. Fishlegs was holding her hand and she squeezed it.

"Fishface! We were playing maces and talons over here! Don't get lost in her doughy brown eyes!" Snotlout shouted from his stool.

"Go. I'll be fine. Plus I want to talk to Astrid." Fishlegs smiled and hurried back over to his stool and the game resumed.

"Things not go to planned then."

"Not a bit. Back to where we began. But we did find out Viggo's men aren't happy." Heather told the blonde and began to chow down on the mutton.

It was like they never left the Edge. They were all laughing and Hiccup was helping his cousin play maces and talons. Giving him tips.

And as the night grew later Tuffnut and Ruffnut unveiled their newest thing. Mead. But with a fruit in it that they couldn't remember the name of. They all tried some and it was quite nice. And Heather was enjoying it. After the northern markets she wanted to just relax and the mead was helping. Everyone drank, but Fishlegs didn't drink that much. He was still on his first while most were on their second and third.

They were all around the middle table now, drinking. Heather noticed out of the corner of her eye that Hiccup and Astrid were holding hands as they sat next to each other and drank. Occasionally they kissed which was good to see. About time they got together she thought!

An hour passed. They were on their fifth, Fishlegs on his seconds. Heather had a good buzz from the mead. She felt relaxed, very relaxed. She got up with her mug in hand and fell backwards with a thud after tripping over the stool. But she was only laughing from the floor, mead spilled next to her. That made them all except Fishlegs laugh. Tuffnut fell off his chair laughing and chicken dove down on him. Fishlegs made a fuss and helped her to her seat as she was a little unsteady on her feet.

As the time went on everyone started to disperse. Dagur the first, the Snotlout, then the twins and eventually Hiccup and Astrid went, hand in hand and giggling to each other, leaving Fishlegs and Heather alone. The fire in the club house was burning low. She took his much larger hand in hers and kissed the back of it softly. "I think it's very sweet that you worry about me getting hurt. But I'm fine."

"I don't want you to be hurt. And he promised that you wouldn't be-"

"Sshhhh…" Heather shushed him by putting a finger on his lips. "I'm fine. I've had them before." She told him and moved a little closer to him, eyes lidded. Fishlegs felt nervous. A couple of months ago they almost shared a moment when Dagur went into the cave but now they were about to have another one and Fishlegs was nervous and sweating. It was like time slowed for them. And her eyes closed and she pressed her lips against his and kissed him but Fishlegs didn't kiss back… He didn't do much. It was like he was a wall or a rock. Heather expected something. Some movement from him. And she was expecting sparks to fly. But there was none. She pulled back feeling very awkward. "I… uh… bed." She said awkwardly and played with the braid in her hair and stood up.

"Yeah." Fishlegs said quietly. "Want me to walk you?"

Heather shook her head, a hand on her forehead. "No I'll be fine…" She answered. Fishlegs looked a little down about it. Like he was beating himself up. She was a little wobbly on her feet as she made her way out of the clubhouse. She needed someone to talk to and the first person that came to mind was Astrid.

It took her a little longer to get there. She went up to Hiccup's and took the bridge across to her hut. She was thankful for that bridge that night made it easier to get to Astrid's hut.

She didn't knock and walked straight in and into Astrid's room. Her eyes went wide at the sight and she gasped. The blonde was straddling Hiccup's lap. Her armour was on the floor, and so his shoulder pads. They were kissing heavily and his hand were under her sleeveless tunic at her back, caressing her back softly.

"Heather?!" They both exclaimed and both went a shade of red on their cheeks.


	4. Awkwardness back at the edge

Heather didn't know where to put her eyes. At a closer look she noticed that Astrid wasn't wearing her skirt and was just in her tunic and leggings. She had definitely disturbed them. This going to go further, Heather knew it. She back stepped.

Both Hiccup and Astrid were red faced and she quickly got off his lap and stood up and pulled her shirt down a bit to try make herself look a bit more presentable. "I'm so sorry… I'll go." She said bashfully. And then Hiccup stood up quickly. Heather had a look of distress on her face. The kiss wouldn't have bothered her that much but with the drink it effected her. Heather felt a bit down. The kiss wasn't what she thought it would be.

"No… It's ok I should get going anyway… Have to be up early…" He explained to them. He left his leather shoulder pads on the ground by the bed. "Got… Um, training." Hiccup never was believable when put on the spot like this. He gave Astrid a quick kiss and quickly made his leave before Heather could leave.

"Hiccup you don't…" Her voice trailed off as the door closed and it left Heather and Astrid alone in Astrid's hut. "Astrid I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come. You two were busy."

"It's ok. Hiccup was just leaving anyway." That was a huge lie. Even when drunk she knew it was a lie and she felt bad. "What's wrong?" Astrid put an arm around her shoulder and lead the raven hair girl to the bed and sat her down on it. Heather was a little unsteady on her feet. She got handed a mug of water by Astrid and she thanked her. "Things looked well when we left. Did something go wrong?"

"We kissed… Well-"

"Oh my Thor! You kissed!" Astrid exclaimed sounding very happy about it.

"Well I kissed him. He didn't _do_ anything. He stopped moving. I'm sure his heart stopped as well…" Heather sighed looking into water that was in her mug. Heather had a heavy heart and it showed with her expression. She'd normally be able to hide her feelings but the alcohol was bringing them all out. Her eyes welled up but she quickly wiped her eyes. Astrid wrapped her arm around Heather's shoulder.

"It's ok. I'm sure he was just taken by surprise. I remember when I first kissed Hiccup he was a little shocked. I guess everyone takes it differently." Astrid said trying to make Heather feel better. "I'm sure he'll be better the next time."

"What do you feel when you kiss Hiccup?" Heather blurted out suddenly and looked Astrid in the eyes with slightly watery ones. "There was nothing. Felt like kissing a rock!"

Astrid squeezed her shoulder. "It feels like sparks that come off the anvil as Thor beats his hammer. Like the heat from a nadder's fire. But it might be different. Give it some time, ok?"

"I suppose you're right." She murmured staring back down at the mug.

"I am. Trust me with this Heather. Give him time." Astrid said trying to comfort her. Fishlegs was different to Hiccup and she wanted Heather to know that.

The two spent talking for quite a while but eventually Heather left so they could both get some sleep. Heather had a busy day, planning what to do next with Dagur. They still had to meet the contact. She just prayed that the hunters didn't know where he lived.

As soon as he head hit the pillow she was asleep. And she didn't wake until close to noon and with a headache. Windshear was by her bed and gently nuzzled her rider. "Uhhh, hi girl…" She moaned gently pushing the head of her dragon away. She needed water. As if scripted Dagur came bursting in her room with food and water.

"Sister!" He exclaimed and she curled up and held her head. "Oh sorry!" He laughed and sat on the edge of her bed and handed her the water once she was sitting. "Not always fun are they? The morning after? I remember those morning. Haha!" He laughed and put the plate down on the bed as he stood up. "We will head out tomorrow. Somebody drank too much so we aren't going today!"

"No it's fine!" Heather quickly said. "I'll be fine we can go today and go see him." She told her brother rather quickly. She wanted off the Edge. She needed time away from Fishlegs. She regretted kissing him. Should have waited for the right moment. That was just it right? Mood wasn't there? Maybe he didn't want to kiss her while she was intoxicated.

Dagur left his sister to get dressed and have a drink. She got dressed in her leather and dragon scale armour before heading up to the clubhouse with Dagur to go over the plan. She had her hood pulled up to block some of the sun. The light hurt her head.

In the club house they spoke about the island they'd be going to and Dagur kept making her drink water, saying 'it helps'. She felt like she was being babied a bit but she didn't tell him to stop. It took half an hour but they had a plan. Was only a small one but was still a plan. They gathered a few thing from their hut and put saddles on their dragons. Just as they came out of the stables she bumped into Fishlegs.

"Heather!" Fishlegs said in surprise and sounding awkward. "Are you going again?"

"We are." She said softly.

"I'll give you two sometime!" Dagur said and got his gronkle to fly off to give them space to talk.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's ok." Fishlegs cut her off quickly. Heather felt mildly annoyed that he didn't give her time to talk. She wanted to talk but he didn't let her and that frustrated her. "You have to find your dad. And you will find him Heather." At least he wasn't talking about what happened last night. "And.."

 _'_ _Here we go'_ Heather thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't respond last night."

"It's ok Fish. You don't have to explain yourself to me." She told him and she got Windshear to take off but he spoke again and stopped them.

"Maybe we can try again?" He asked timidly.

"Now?"

"I mean if you don't want to we don't have to!"

"Um sure Fish, it'll have to be quick though." She told him and she didn't bother getting off her dragon so he was the one to have to make the move. And he did… Just very slowly. And it wasn't the kiss she'd been expecting. She received a kiss to her cheek. She was hoping he'd give her an actual kiss but it didn't look like that would happen. "I'll send you a terror with what happens." She told him. And with that they took to the sky back in search for their father.


	5. The Contact

Two days had passed since they had left the Dragon's Edge. He had forgotten how far away it was.

Dagur and Heather had arrived at the small island where the contact lived. Dagur had told her that meeting here was a last resort.

The island was pretty remote and only had a small farming village. Most of the island was filled with small fields that were filled with many crops of corn and potatoes, carrots and alike. The village was very small, only occupied by a few huts. There was a few livestock but not that many, just enough.

"There!" Dagur pointed at the hut. It was the most remote hut in the small village. They left their dragons somewhere safe, hoping that no one would find them. With cloaks on and hoods up they went into the village. It was very quiet in the village. It was either no one was there or everyone was inside. They both went with the latter.

Arriving at the contact's hut they knocked on it. There was a lot of rummaging that could be heard from outside of the hut. So there was someone in there. Dagur knocked again and then the door opened. And there stood a man no taller than six foot, bald and had a long blonde beard that reach his gut.

"Need somethin'?" He asked in a thick Northern voice.

"It's me, Dagur!" Her brother pulled down his hood to reveal his face. "I said that I'd find you once I found my sister again. And here she is!" Heather took down her hood as well. Both siblings shared the same eyes but Heather looked more like her father. Dagur looked more like his mother. "We're here to find out where pops is! And boy did we have trouble before our meeting!" Dagur laughed loudly. It was that same maniac sounding laugh from her nightmare. She shook her head of it.

The man gestured for them to enter. And they did. Dagur admired to room. "For a small hut it's quite spacious, don't you think sister?" Heather nodded, looking around briefly before looking to the man.

"You look like yer father." He commented, looking at the raven haired girl. "Truth told I haven't seen your father four about four years." He confessed. "I'm not completely sure of his whereabouts, nor the reason of his disappearance."

Heather looked furious as she stared sown at the man who was now sitting in his chair. The man must have been in his sixties. He had deep wrinkles on his face and at closer look his blonde beard had a few white streaks in it.

All of a sudden she pulled her axe from behind her back and pointed it at the man and he seemed not phased by it. He was ready for death at any moment. "You brought us here for no reason!" She spat with bitterness in her voice. Dagur quickly grabbed her forearm and made her lower her axe.

"Sister, no! This is not the way!"

"You brought yourself here. I merely told your brother that I knew something about your father. The man is probably dead by now or perhaps lost at sea. I wanted to give you some closure." He told the pair. Dagur looked upset at the news. He wanted to find his father, especially now that he had his sister. He wanted to make them a family again. He so desperately wanted that. He now regretted sending her out on that boat when she was one. But at that age he had his own reasons that he didn't want to go in. He didn't think Heather would understand.  
Heather had a look of pure anger on her expression. In her mind she was picturing splitting this man's skull for wasting their time. She pulled her arm out of Dagur's hold and then she quickly swung her axe down at the man (this time the man did flinch), but Dagur was quicker and he stopped her with one hand and with the other he grabbed her collar and lifted her from the ground slightly. "I said no! Killing!" He screamed at her and for a moment she looked scared but then she had a look of hatred as she looked at him. To her he was being the monster she knew she was. And that was a look that Dagur did not want that. He wanted to fix their family. He knew that he broke the family apart by sending her away as a child. And now he had his sister back and he had a need to reunite her and him with their father.

The man coughed to get their attention and Dagur lowered his sister down to the ground. Heather hit Dagur's hand away and looked to the man, her expression not changing. What more can this man say to waste her time?

"I was around when you was born. Such a tragedy." He said. She caught the expression of Dagur's face. He looked sad, extremely sad. "Ay. When you were born your mother died just after. She bled too much and there was nothing anyone could do, Sigrid." He said using Heather's birth name, not that she knew that. Nor did Dagur. He didn't remembered her birth name. It was so many years ago since Heather was called that, not that the name was used for long. After a year he sent her out to sea.

Heather knew her mum was dead but she didn't know the cause of her death. And to hear her mother die after the birth of her brought tears to her eyes. Her mother never got to hold her. But this time it wasn't Dagur's fault. She couldn't blame him for it and she didn't know who to vent on. It was so easy to put the blame on her brother but with this she couldn't. "Wait… my birth name is Sigrid?" She asked quietly. That name for her didn't sound right though… She'd been Heather since she could remember.

Heather had enough she stormed out of the hut and slammed the door, tears running down her face. Tears that came from both anger and sadness. Dagur made a move to go after her but the man stood up and stopped him. "Your father was a great warrior. Personally I think he's dead. I don't know why he left but I know he went south west. Took his boat, hopefully you remember what it looks like."

"Thank you." Dagur thanked him and rushed off after his sister, hood pulled over his head so not to be spotted by any dragon hunters. He saw that Heather wasn't wearing hers and he ran over to her and pulled it above her head. "We can't be spotted, Sigrid." Dagur told her, using her birth name.

She swung around on him and pulled her hood down. "My name is Heather!" She exclaimed at him, eyes still watery and full of anger. She needed time to herself. She felt like she was being suffocated by him. Every time she turned around he was there. She felt like she couldn't even pee without him being there! She wanted to attack him but she held back. She spun around and pulled her hood up, hand tightening around the handle of her axe and walked away, heading back to her dragon.


	6. Hysteria Hall

They had been away from Berserker island for a week now and an island without a chief was a recipe for disaster. They wanted to find their father but the restoration of Berserker island was most important. The entire journey back to Berserker island was mostly a quiet one. Dagur tried to make conversation with his sister but she wasn't having it. She mostly remained silent, lost in thought. Thinking about everything she had learned and her past. She had lost so much. She lost her mother, then her father and heritage and then her adoptive parents. Most of it was Dagur's fault. An anger was burning inside of her and that anger was building into a hatred for her brother. Every time he spoke it annoyed her and she bit the inside of her lip to keep silent.

She was glad to be back on Berserker island. She could keep herself busy and away from her brother.

When they landed, there was a small gathering, some asking how the search went. Heather ignored them and pushed through the croud, her dragon at her back while Dagur stayed and told them they had been unsuccessful in finding Oswald the Agreeable but have learned something. The lead was years old but it was still something to go on. He didn't go into much detail about it with the Berserkers. Instead of going to find his sister who was in the Hysteria Hall grabbing a mug of Berserker mead he stayed among-st the people. They were his people once more and he wanted Berserk to be great again. And to begin was the restoration of the village. He was having a new dock built which was almost completed. New huts were being build, fields being mowed and ploughed and crops being planted ready to be harvested for the winter.

Hysteria Hall wasn't anything grand. It was a very basic viking long house and it looked worn down and very neglected. In the years of Dagur being away it had been very neglected.

And as Dagur walked around the village Heather had wedged her axe in the thick table and was sat at it, a mug of mead in her hand. She was alone in the corner, her Razorwhip sat behind the bench that she was on, shiny tail curled around the bench. Berserk was mostly dragon-less, except the odd Terrible Terror here and there and her Razorwhip and Dagur's Gronkle. Windshear was already used to being around Shattermaster so she didn't have to worry about her being over-defensive like she was back on the Edge for a time.

She just wanted to unwind and try to forget about what she learned even if it was just for one night. Did she have the gang she was with last time she had a drink? No. So, it wouldn't be as fun as she thought but being alone wouldn't be so bad, right? She still had Windshear. She petted her dragon's head and smiled at her. "I'll always have you right, girl?" She asked softly with a smile and the dragon hummed and nuzzled against the warm hand of her rider. "I'm glad I'll always have you girl." She spun around on the bench, mug in hand and pressed her forehead against the plate scales of Windshear and smiled. Windshear was always someone she could rely on. Even now it was Heather and Windshear.

People left her alone… At least until she had a few to drink. When she first entered the hall she looked like she might kill someone but now she had a few she looked more relaxed and some Berserker's gathered around the table she was on. Some of them saw what they saw in Dagur once. A Berserker that was trying to hold it down. Most wanted a true Berserk leader and Dagur had become soft in their eyes, too soft.

A man slide over a full mug of mead and the liquid sloushed as the mug stopped, some splashing on the wooden table. "Chief." He nodded to her. She hadn't been referred by that before. Dagur was more or less chief and she took a more of an advisory role. But she guessed she was a kind of chief. She took the mug and took a gulp of it. She was getting that alcohol buzz that she liked.

"Thanks." She said in a rather plain voice after swallowing what she had in her mouth before placing the mug back on the table. "But I'm not offic-"

"You're our chief!" The man cut her off and raised his mug as did the other five men on the table. "To the chief!" He saluted and they all drank except Heather. She was a little taken back about it. Did some really see her more as Chief than her brother? These five certainly did it seemed… She picked her mug and then had a drink after them.

Slowly the sun set over the island of Berserk and Heather had a few more mugs of mead. "Wa-watch this." She stood up suddenly and then fell back over the bench which caused an uproar of laughter from those around her. She was also giggling on the floor but some men pulled her to her feet and once standing she yanked her axe out the table and extended it with a click. "Windshear like we practiced." Heather twirled her axe in her hands and then threw it. There was a whip sound. Windshear shot out a spine and it hit her axe and both spine and axe landed in a table. It wasn't the best tricks of all but to a room of drunk vikings it was and there was a cheer from the people in the hall and just at that moment her brother walked in, doors slamming. "Brother!" She said climbing up on the table arms open wide in a welcoming gesture. If sober she wouldn't have. "The chief of Berserk!"

"Sis? Are you drunk?" He asked loudly, closing the door to keep the cold out even though he knew the answer. She was. He knew she had been drinking and she hadn't ate in a while so it would go straight to her head. "Let's go home. I have something to discuss with you." He hadn't told her about their dad and him traveling south west. How could he when she was she was blanking him completely?

"Drunk? No I'm nowhere near that, Dagur." She laughed and another man passed her a mug of mead. "To the chief!" She pointed her mug towards Dagur with a smug smile. The restoration of Berserk was their idea but she was the one who made most of the plans. From the docks to the new huts it was all her. And also, the traders that came there because of her. It was pretty much all her. Dagur had a very bad reputation and she had to set up days for the traders to come to Berserk. And if she didn't none of this would have happened. She was more of a chief than him! Without her this wouldn't happen at all! There was a single chant of 'to the chief' but all raised their mug towards her. A burly man shoved a drink into Dagur's hand and he had no choice but to take it or have it spill on him. But he didn't drink it, instead putting it down on the nearest table before pushing through vikings. He was smaller than a lot but he was strong so it was easy to shove them aside. And by the time he did his sister was on the table necking a mug of the finest Berserker mead. And once gone she threw the mug off to Thor knows where and laughed, a little unsteady on her feet.

She had a smile on her face but it was one fueled by alcohol. Dagur knew this. Anyone with sense could see it. He saw past the facade of it. He saw the dark rings around her eyes. He saw the pain in her eyes. He saw the anger trying to get out. He was not going to let it happen. He would not let Heather lose herself like he once did. He knew that rage that was inside him was still there but he could control it but at the age Heather is now he couldn't. "Let's go talk. It's about dad!" He said above the men around her hoping that would make her come with him. Once away from them he could keep her away from the mead. But it looked like she wasn't listening to him. Another mug was passed to her filled to the brim and Dagur slapped it out her hand. She swung around on him. She got off the table and poked him in the chest.

"Who do you think you are?!" She yelled at him poking him in the chest again hard.

"I'm trying to save you a headache sister!" He laughed rather nervously. He stood his ground and took the hard prods to his chest. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Let's go home. And talk about dad." He tried to reason with her.

She pushed his hands off her and was handed a mug of mead which she drank from. "You don't say what I do… I… I say what I do, ok?" She slurred, standing before him, mug in hand and the other hand on her hip, a fierce look on her face. "I'm going to do what I want. Stay if you want or go. I don't care. I am going to drink with my people." She told him firmly before turning on her heels and returning to table, not even listening to what her brother had to say to her.

"Ok, sis, if that's what you want..." He answered, sounding very hurt. But he didn't leave the hall. He stayed in it, sitting on the chief's chair and keeping an eye on his sister as she drank. He recognised the people she was with. They weren't exactly nice men either. Some thought they were great warriors, even though they deserted him and left him to rot in a cell! As he sat, watching them all at the table he drank mead, sipping it slowly as he didn't want the effects to hit him so soon. In fact, he didn't want them at all. He had to keep an eye on his sister and the people that she was with. One he especially didn't trust. He thought he was the lady's man of the island and he was sitting rather close to his dear sister. But hours passed and the night only grew darker. If above the thick grey skies trillions of stars could be seen twinkling in the deep blackness of the sky. But for those on Berserk all that could be seen was the dull, grey clouds.

Hours the two siblings spent in Hysteria Hall (Heather having far more than Dagur, enough that she was stumbling all over the place). And with the more Heather had the more open she became, the louder as well, also clumsier. She had fallen at least ten times in the past two hours. Heather was helped up onto the table and that Viking gave her ass a pat. That didn't make her giggle, she leant down and grabbed his cheeks and got up close to him, face to face and said. "Don't touch what doesn't belong to you." And with that she pushed him away forcefully and caused him to fall back over the bench. Laughter erupted at that.

The laughter stopped when she began to talk. "I don't know about all you lot…" She slurred out loudly but then shook her head and began to talk better. "But I am itching to crack some skulls!" There was a chant of 'WE ARE'. "And what's the worst thing out there? Dragon hunters! They came for our home! They came for your chief and dragon!" She exclaimed referring to herself as chief and not her brother. "Let's find them and wipe them down like they do with dragons! Let's have hunter blood!" There was a huge uproar of shouting and mugs being raised. They were happy. This is what they wanted. Blood. And with Heather as chief they'd have it.


	7. Departing

That night Heather took a step in the right direction in the opinions of most of her people. Officially she wasn't the chief of the tribe but most saw her as one after that night. Dagur tried to talk some sense into her after her speech but she ignored him and told him that she wanted blood, dragon hunter blood and she wouldn't stop until they all were dead. She didn't get back home until late into the morning and in her room, she pulled off her most of her clothing but gave up and fell asleep in just her leggings. And when she woke up she didn't have her brother there which she was glad. Her head was throbbing, like she had been hit round the head with a mace.

As she got out of bed she groaned loudly and her dragon came over to her to see her. "Uh… Oh hey girl…" She rubbed the shiny head of her dragon before she went and got dressed fully and went to get a drink. Dagur was in there waiting for her. He already had her breakfast made for her (slightly cold now) and a blend of leaves that he made into a tea for her to help her head. She ran her fingers through her messy hair and sat down, eyes lidded slightly and sighed a thank you to her brother. Dagur sat opposite her.

"I know you're tired, hungover, angry, and everything else!" He exclaimed with a laugh which caused Heather to groan and cover her ears. "But you're not serious, are you? What you said last night? About the hunters?" Dagur asked sounding a bit worried. Heather becoming unhinged.

Heather looked at him, staring at him with tired, yet serious eyes. "I am serious, Dagur. I am going to hunt them all down and slaughter them." She answered him with a voice that had no emotion in. She meant what she said. She may have been drunk last night but she meant every single word. The dragon hunters were going to pay dearly. She began to eat her breakfast slowly and sip her tea as Dagur went on at her.

"Heather, you can't!" He exclaimed getting out of his seat. That made her head throb. "I'm sorry! Heather, you can't." He said quieter.

"I can and I will."

"And you're going to make things worse! They already want us dead and you hunting them will only anger them and you'll get yourself hurt or worse, killed!" He told her seriously, yet his voice sounded a little broken when he said 'killed' but Heather was un-phased by it. She didn't care. "Promise me that you won't go after them."

Heather finished off her breakfast and stood up, mug of warm tea in hand. "For you my brother, I promise to kill them all. Don't you worry about me." She patted his cheek and smiled at him before leaving him in there to go braid her raven hair.

It took hours for her hangover to go, and for the time it was there she remained in her room, only leaving it to get water, food and a map which she pinned up on her wall. There she planned where to hit first. The Northern Markets were a good start she thought, but so was the island Viggo had occupied. There could be plenty of ex-dragon hunters there. Plenty to kill.

When she left her hut, she went to the forge and got the smith to sharpen her axe.

"It'll be ready close to sundown. Got plenty to do." The smith explained to her. She looked at him, brow furrowed and fists clenched. In her head, she was picturing splitting his skull with the axe, and more. She had always tried to supress this rage but now she had done with that. She could not deny who she was.

Heather hopped over the small counter and picked up her axe in one fluid movement and she held her axe to his throat, pressing it to the skin. The axe was still sharp (she just wanted it sharper) and cut his neck slightly. "I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going to put mine way ahead of all the other's and I expect it to be done within the hour, got that?" She asked, saying the final two words through gritted teeth. And when the blacksmith agreed she smiled and shoved the handle into his stomach so he had to take it.

An hour and a half passed and she returned to the blacksmith. She had given him a bit longer than she planned and when she got handed her axe back, Heather inspected it. The man had a thick moustache that pointed out. Extending her axe, she made two quick slices and his moustache was trimmed either side. She watched the ginger facial hair fall to the floor before smiling. "Good job. I expect you to always put your chief first." She swung on her heels and Dagur was there. Right in front of her. She did something he would have done many years back.

"Heather!" He exclaimed, witnessing what she just did. "Apologise!"

"For what?" She asked with a shrug and pushed past him. And behind her, she heard Dagur apologising to the black smith and that it wouldn't happen again. Dagur caught up to her and began to lecture her. About treating their people with respect. And cutting a man's facial hair was disrespectful, but she didn't care. She blanked him and walked back to her home where her dragon was. Dagur 'lectured' her the entire way back and even as she saddled her dragon and loaded up the bags with supplies Dagur went on. She just chose not to say anything, her anger only building and bubbling inside of her until she eventually blew.

"You don't get to tell me what to do! I am going to do what I want, Dagur!" She screamed at him and then attached her axe to the saddle. "These Vikings don't want a soft touch, Dagur and that's what you are now, soft." She spat at him angrily, fire in her eyes. "Now I'm going… Don't bother following me, you won't like what I'm going to do." She mounted her dragon and stared down at her brother. She was going to do it. Finish off Viggo's dragon hunters and then she would find more of them and end them all. She didn't give Dagur a chance to say anything else to her as she got her dragon to take off in the direction of the island Viggo had occupied.


	8. Sister's Slipping

Heather knew it was coming… Dagur was trailing behind her. She thought it was pathetic. How could he even perceive that he would be able to keep up with her? He was on a Gronkle and she was on a Razorwhip and there were thick clouds above them. Gronkle's weren't trackers. The only thing they could potentially track was a nice piece of granite. She got her dragon to high up into the thick of the clouds to make Dagur lose them. And after a good hour she lost him, making twists and turns that she knew he wouldn't be able to follow and once he was long gone she got Windshear to head in direction of Viggo's island. It was maybe a day's ride away. And when they needed to sleep the two, dragon and rider found a small island to camp out on, Heather wrapped up in furs under the protective wing of her metallic dragon. She had the same nightmare yet again. With her in the coat being sent out, there was a huge wave, a crash of thunder, a flash of lightening and then she woke up in a cold sweat and an anger in her that she couldn't hide.

Now that she was alone she didn't have to hide her feelings. She got out from under the dragon's wing. It was very late into the night. The stars were twinkling in the inky blackness that was the night's sky and she took out her axe from the saddle that was next to the dragon. She began to hack away at a tree, shouting, and screaming as she attacked it, chopping chunks from it. The air was calm and her screaming could be heard for at least a mile. The axe was sharpened very good and was easily taking chunks out of the tree.

For at least an hour she hacked at the tree until she exhausted herself and collapsed against the tree and fell asleep. Windshear went over to her hours later to keep Heather safe. Heather and she were a family. They would always look after each other.

When she rose the sun, Heather woke up under the wing of her dragon. She gave her dragon a hug. "Come on, girl. We best get hunting." She muttered and was then let out from under the wing. She attached the saddle to her long neck and put back the furs before climbing on the saddle. The two took to the skies and headed to the island.

It didn't take too long until they arrived at the island. They landed at Viggo's demolished tent. It was like no one had even stepped foot around here. She used her axe to cut open the dragon skin tent. Everything was still there. The table, the maces and talons table that Viggo was so obsessed with and the drawer that he used to keep his clothes and plans. She pulled all the drawers out and threw everything about before she destroyed the drawer itself. That's when she saw a map with a circle around an island. When she was the 'traitor' she hadn't heard anything about this island. Was it a backup island? Were there dragon hunters there?

She picked up the parchment and examined it. It looked to be a day's ride away if that. The cover of night would be good. Slit their throats as they slept. She ached to do that. It was starting to become a sort of desire for her…

Heather put away the map in the pouch on the saddle before climbing on it and taking to the skies again to scout the island. Hours they spent searching the island for the scum that were dragon hunters. She was starting to think that she was going to end up empty handed. But as noon turned to dusk, the sky going from a blue to an orange that's when she saw it, smoke. It was coming from the northern reaches of the island and she made Windshear head to it.

Before they got to it she got Windshear to land about a mile away. Heather got Windshear to follow behind at a distance. Heather wanted her as backup. She had to be the one to do this. She had to end them. She didn't see who it was but it had to be hunters. Who else could it be? On the island of the dragon hunters. It was obvious.

The smoke drew closer as she walked to it, axe in her hand, Windshear trailing about twenty feet behind her. She got there, hiding behind the bush. She saw them. Zippleback hide armour on their backs. All four of their backs. It made her blood boil. It made her heart hammer in her chest. This was it. This was going to be the moment that she would finally take her revenge on the dragon hunters for all they had done to her. Harmed her. Attempted to take over the Dragon's Edge. Try take over the island she now called home. These were the men…

She saw red. It was like Midgard stood still in that moment. She jumped out and took them by surprise. No one could stop her from doing this now. She threw her axe and it wedged in the skull of a hunter, splitting both the helmet and head. It felt like things were going slow motion. She thought all the anger would come out with that one but it didn't… It sort of felt good… She ran out the bush and ripped the axe out. Hunters were taken back by what happen they tried to scramble away but Heather was too quick. She charged them. She ran out and ripped the axe out, causing a crunch before extending her axe and with a quick swipe she cut two men's throats, blood squirting out and landed on her axe and her leather top and even face. It was strange… It felt good… She had killed before, well she got her dragon to, so this was different.

And that's what Windshear did. The last dragon hunter took out his sword but before he could attack, Windshear breathed fire from twenty feet away and melted the skin from him. It was never a nice was to go but he shouldn't have tried to attack her. She was panting, a small smile on her face. She felt glad and she began to chuckle, four bodies around her. Windshear coming out from the shadows. "Can't hurt anyone else, can you?" She yelled and planted her axe into the chest of the deceased. She wiped at the blood on her face and it ended up smearing on her right cheek. To anyone looking in from the sides she'd look insane but this was what she wanted. What she did here was justified. No one would miss them, she certainly wouldn't. They hunted dragons and killed them, sold them off and killed anyone that got in their way. No one was going to miss them or so she thought. She didn't account for them having families (which two did).

She pulled out her axe, still a smile on her face and she went over to her dragon and petted the shiny neck of her Razorwhip. "Come on, girl. Let's go wash up…" She said, climbing on the saddle. She felt like if she didn't leave then she'd do something much worse to them. They went and found a lake and Windshear splashed around in the water. Hours they spent there but Heather didn't go in the water. She didn't wash the blood from her hands or face for hours. She just sat there, looking at the ripples on the surface of the water, replaying in her mind what just occurred. How easily it was to wipe those four men off Midgard. It sort felt good. She just wished there was more of them there. So, she could mow them all down.

There was a rustle in the bush behind her as she finally began to wash her face and she grabbed her axe quickly. "You killed my brother!" A man yelled and ran out, sword held high. He took a swing at her but she quickly ducked, extended her axe out and lodged it in his stomach.

"Yeah! And now I killed you!" She screamed and with quick and fluid movement she cut off the arm of the man that was raised and then she attempted to hack his head off but it got stuck partway through. The blood she had gotten off her had been replaced with a fresh splatter of the stuff. "Hel is waiting for you." She quickly hit him again and hacked off his head. Stepping back, she was panting hard. It felt like a rush to her, a big rush. She couldn't explain what she was feeling right now after doing that. After ending another hunter's life. It all happened so quick that even her dragon didn't get to her until it was all over. And Heather walked back over to the lake and knelt in the shallows, cupping the water and washing her face yet again. She didn't try get it out of her clothing (it wouldn't have come out anyway).

With the sky, black and the stars twinkling above her, Heather decided to get on the back of her dragon and began to fly back to the edge. It was closer to Viggo's island than Berserk and she needed to sleep. She landed by her small hut. Everyone seemed to be asleep and she was grateful for that. With her state of dress, they'd all ask questions of what happened to her, why her clothes were splattered with blood. And she didn't want to under the line of all those questions, well, at least not. She had new clothes on the edge but not new leather or dragon plate armour and it was those that it wouldn't come out of. So, after peeling off her, leaving her in her undergarments. She was just about to get into bed when the door knocked. She groaned. She had a gut feeling that she wouldn't have been able to sneak into her hut, and she was right.

She didn't bother getting into her clothes again, staying in her undergarments and chest bindings. Opening the door, she saw him, Fishlegs. It was hard to see distinct features as it was so dark but she could tell it was him. His hulking figure. Windshear came to them and lit the torch by the door and it illuminated their bodies, showing his face and showing hers and the rest of her body. She could see a blush on his face. It was obvious why, it was her state of dress. "I-I… Hi Heather… I wasn't expecting you. I heard Windshear land and I thought I'd come see how you are…" He said nervously.

She rubbed her head but smiled at him. What she really wanted was to be alone. That's why she tried to sneak into her hut. She cursed that she went with the spot Fishlegs chose. "I'm good… really good, I just thought I'd come here for the night. Been searching for my dad, Dagur is home, taking care of things… Don't mind, do you?"

"Wha – no, the Edge is your home as much as mine, Heather! You're a dragon rider, remember?!" He asked her, thumbs hooked down his belt, a proud look on his face. She knew he was proud to be a dragon rider and she guessed she was still one, too. "I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you come morning!"

Heather was happy to hear that. It seemed that Fishlegs didn't know where she went to do what she did like Dagur knew. It meant Dagur hadn't told them which was good, very good. "Well, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Fishlegs." She smiled. As she shut the door (which she wanted to slam in his face) Fishlegs said his 'goodnight'. She was glad that he didn't try to kiss her. And once away from the door, Heather to bed.


	9. The reveal

The morning came and with this day it brought the wrath of Thor with it. The rain poured down over the little island of Dragon's Edge. She could hear it hammering down on the roof of her hut. There was also another noise as she laid there in her small bed. A growl in her stomach. She was hungry, really hungry. She had not eaten properly the day before and was now paying for it. Food on the Edge was in the club house and she was most likely going to bump into someone there. She now was regretting coming back here, especially what just had happened.

But she needed to eat… So, after getting up from her bed she got dressed and pulled the hood over her head. She had to leave her armour off. How could she wear it on the Dragon's Edge when it was covered in splatters of blood? It would only cause them to ask question after question, and Heather didn't want it. So, she shoved her armour and her axe (that was also covered in blood) under her bed.

Heather headed up to the clubhouse, the rain drenching here in mere minutes. By the time she was in the clubhouse she was soaked. There was only Hiccup, Astrid and Hiccup in there for the time being and Fishlegs looked most excited about seeing her there. He was also the first to get up and fuss over her, wrapping a great arm around her shoulder's and leading her over to the warmth of the fire. She was grateful for the fire, but not the arm around her. "Ohhh, you're so wet! You must be so cold!" He said fussing over her, leaving her for exactly a minute to fetch her some tea that he had created. It was annoying her, but she was keeping a straight face. "This tea will relax you. It always relaxes my Meatlug when she gets all distressed. Makes her gassy too!" He giggled slightly. And the Gronkle was right by him, sitting at his side. Almost like a lap-dragon. She was being fussed over and she didn't like it. She saw Astrid smiling over at her in a supportive way and she was trying to hold back a 'shut up'. She was biting the inside of her lip.

"Thank you." She said through gritted teeth, trying to hide her anger but Fishlegs took it as her being even colder than he thought and he went and got her a blanket out of the storage chest in there and put it around her shoulders before he went and got her some breakfast as well. He was doting on her. She felt like she was being smothered. He sat next to her for Thor knows how long. It was Astrid that saved her.

Heather heard a whisper come from the blonde. "Hiccup, go distract Fishlegs. I want to see Heather."

And she thanked the gods that Hiccup did. He took Fishlegs away and began to talk about dragons. She sighed with relief, but the seat was replaced with another, Astrid. "How you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Heather said blandly, keeping her eyes on Fishlegs, preparing herself for when he came back over to her. She could feel it, the bubbling rage building up inside of her. Around her was silent as she stared at the back of him, not even taking notice of what Astrid was saying to her. It was like a mumble in her ear that was adding to her anger. A hand went on her shoulder and she quickly looked at Astrid with a displeasing look which made her take her hand off, and held it up defensively.

"Sorry. You were just out of it. Hey, where's your badass armour? Didn't think I'd see you out of it in the morning!" She said to break the tension that was between them. Heather was on edge and she thought she was keeping it well hidden but obviously not…

"Sorry… I've just not been sleeping…" She said. It wasn't a lie, she hadn't been sleeping well for a while now. Even had dark marks under her eyes from lack of sleep. "Other than that, I'm fine. Anyway, how are you doing? How's the life for you and your lover?" That had Astrid blushing and she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah things are good. Very good…" She said, a little bashful which made Heather smile a little but that soon went and her face went blank again. She was thinking about what happened yesterday again. "Hey, lost you again." She put a hand on Heather's shoulder again which made her snap out of it. "Why don't you show me that axe again? I want to learn how to make one. It's seriously cool. And we can bring up a target or train in the rain or close the dome!" Astrid said enthusiastically. It had been a while since they had trained together.

"Um, I'm not really feeling up to training right now Astrid." Heather said quietly as she played around with her empty mug that was once filled with tea. "But you can train. It's good to while it rains… The weight of your drenched clothes it'll help…"

"It'll be fun. You can show me how you use your axe and maybe teach me. It'll be good. Get some stress out that we both have." Astrid stood and offered out a hand to Heather. Heather looked up at her with tired eyes and took her hand. Astrid really didn't take 'no' for an answer.

Fishlegs must have overheard because he was soon there, standing up and rushing over to them. "Heather! You can't go out and train! You'll catch your cold out there. You could get even worse!"

"Fishlegs!" She snapped and punched the thick metal table as hard as she could which made the stocky Viking take a step back. Heather had a look on her face that she was ready to kill someone and Fishlegs was in her sight.

"Ok!" Hiccup announced and put his hand on Fishlegs' shoulder. "I need to show you something. Trust me, you'll love this." He said and pushed Fishlegs towards the door and he gave Astrid a look. And Heather caught the look. And Astrid's arm went around her shoulders and she did not like it. It annoyed her-no… It angered her and she froze but when Astrid began to lead her out she just went with it… She let Astrid lead her through the pouring rain and down into the dome. By the time, they got there they were both soaked. Astrid kept the dome partly open to keep them out of rain for now.

"Talk to me, Heather. What's wrong?" She asked in a calm tone as she stood in front of Heather. Even with the soft tone Astrid's expression was stern.

"I'm tired. I've been riding for ages. I got here late at night and I didn't get straight to sleep because of Fishlegs." Heather answered her blandly as she sat down on the ground. But by the look on her face Astrid was having none of it. So, Heather stood up, picked up a spear from the weapons wrack and threw it straight into the head of a training dummy with a yell. "Are we going to train or what?" Heather asked, anger in her voice, taking out a dagger from her boot. She pulled the spear out of the dummy and then began to slash and stab the dummy repeatedly, picturing that the dummy was a dragon hunter.

Astrid was watching her as she picked up her axe. Heather stabbed the dummy over forty times. There was pretty much nothing holding the head together and straw was showing and over the ground. "Poor guy… Did he steal something from you?" Astrid said jokingly as she walked over to the raven-haired girl and the shredded manikin. "I'd hate to be that manikin."

"What?!" She spun around on Astrid, dagger clenched in her hand. "Someone stole from me?! Did someone go into my hut?!" She asked quickly, sounding paranoid, sounding a bit unhinged…

"Heather? What's going on? There's something wrong that you're not telling me. Talk to me." Astrid said in a soft voice, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Heather took a step back and pushed Astrid's hand from her shoulder. "I said I'm fine. Tired is all." She said through slightly gritted teeth. "I'm done training…" She turned around and made her way out of the dome, pulling the black hood over her head and walked out into the pouring rain. Heather really wished that she hadn't come back to the Edge. It was only bringing questions. How could she tell them what she had done? What she will do to every dragon hunter she comes across. She didn't look back at Astrid. Instead she went straight to her hut where her blood splattered armour was. And once there she stripped out of her wet clothing and put on just a tunic before she began to scrub her armour clean. But blood was hard to get out of leather. Some of blood had stained it and no matter how hard she had scrubbed it wouldn't come out. And in anger and frustration she threw the brush she was using at the wall. She picked up her bloodstained axe and began to hack at her drawer, destroying it. And after she sat down, panting and sweating.

Some of her clothes were destroyed in her outburst and she only had a few that were wearable. But she sort of felt good after her outburst. It felt good to destroy things. To destroy that manikin, to destroy her drawer.

There was a knock at the door and she cursed under her breath. She put her axe and armour under her bed to stash it away before she pulled on some pants and went and answered the door. It was Fishlegs again. She sighed internally and put on the nicest smile she could muster. "I heard a lot of banging. Are you ok?"

"Yes, Fishlegs, I'm fine. Windshear saw a spider and tried to kill it. Destroyed my drawer but that's all." She lied to him. Her dragon wasn't even with her. She was up in the stables with the other dragons, feeding. "That all? I have things to do, plans to make to find my father."

"Want any help? I am good at reading maps and making plans. Just ask Hiccup!"

"I'll be sure to do that."

"So… can I come in?"

"No!" She answered quickly. "I'm also going to bathe. I'm sure you don't want to see that do you?" That made him blush and he stumbled over his words. He couldn't get words out. "I'll see you at dinner." She shut the door on him and leant against it, tapping her fingers against the oak. It was frustrating. Was everyone watching her? She felt like they were. Every small thing she did she had Fishlegs knocking. She needed to go.

As Heather locked herself away in her hut Dagur searched the islands he thought she'd visit. The likely one was Viggo's so he travelled there on the back of his dragon. Hours he searched over the island until finally he got his Gronkle to stop off at a lake. And as he filled his flask and Shattermaster drank from the water, Dagur noticed something. Off to his left was a body. He drew his axe and went over to it but as he got to it he saw the mess. The man's arm hacked off, neck split. It was gruesome. Something that he would have done way back when he was deranged… He knew in his gut it was his sister's doing. He couldn't do this on his own… He couldn't keep her on the straight path on his own… He needed his 'brother's' help. He mounted his dragon and set off for the Edge.

Nightfall had come to the Edge; the rain had stopped and Heather decided to go out up to the clubhouse to eat. The whole gang was up there and when she stepped in they all went quiet and looked at her. All eyes were on her. It was like she was an outcast and had just stepped onto the docks of Berk. "Heather! Good to see you again!" Hiccup announced, being the first one to speak up and breaking the silence. If no one did she would have left there and then. But Hiccup did, being a leader.

"Hi." She looked at them, they must have been talking about her. But none the less she walked more into the clubhouse and took a seat near Hiccup but kept a couple of feet away from him. She felt like she was being outcasted (even though she wasn't). Fishlegs put some food in front of her and moved his stool closer to her.

"Ruffnut made this. It's not as good as your cooking but it's good."

"Hey! You don't like my cooking then you can go without, mister!" Ruffnut yelled across the table holding up the yak chop to Fishlegs, ready to throw it at him.

Heather just ignored what was going on around her. Ignoring all the thing they all had to say to her and getting lost in her own little world inside of her mind. Repeating what happened on Viggo's island. How she killed those men and how her dragon took one of them down. She didn't touch her food, instead just played around with her knife, stabbing yak chop every now and then.

All the others were looking at her, whispering to each other about her. To the gang, she looked like she wasn't even on Midgard. She looked spaced out. Her yak chop was shredded after a good ten minutes and Hiccup decided to take the vacant seat next to her (as Fishlegs had got out of it) and talk to her. "Hey, Heather."

"Huh?" She asked a little vacant and blinked herself back to the world she was on.

"Thought we lost you for a second." He chuckled. "You OK?"

"Just tired." She replied dryly, tired, green eyes searching his. "I didn't slept well last night, that's all. I wish people would stop asking me if I'm ok." She said, anger in her voice and made Hiccup hold his hands up defensively. "I don't go asking all you how you're doing do I?"

"Hey, it's ok… You're tired I get that. I'm not trying to poke in your business. Always secretive, aren't you?" He asked in a joking voice but Heather took it different. She thought he was getting at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It was- "

"Was what?!" She was standing now and standing down at the person she called friend. What friend interrogated her? Saying she was secretive? "Please tell me. No in fact don't!"

"Heather!" Astrid's voice called across to her and Heather shot a look over at the blonde, but the look soon went. She couldn't be angry at Astrid. Heather threw the knife that was in her hand down onto the table and stormed out. She wanted to hit something. And she didn't have her axe with her so she punched the outside of the clubhouse. Her knuckles bruised and she stopped when she heard Astrid's voice again. "Heather! Stop!" The blonde grabbed Heather's hands to make sure she didn't do it again. "Talk to me? What is wrong with you? You're not just tired, I know when something is wrong."

Heather looked to their hands, tears of anger brimming in her eyes. "Nothing is wrong." She said through gritted teeth. "Please let go of me." And Astrid did. Heather took a couple of steps away from her and looked towards her hut and then to the stables where her dragon was. "I just need sleep. That's all."

"It's not just that, I know it isn't. Did you learn something about your father? Was it bad, Heather? I'm here for you."

"I-I don't want to talk about it. I'm not talking about it." She walked past Astrid and towards the bridge.

"Heather, don't shut me out!"

On the bridge, she looked over her shoulder at Astrid. Hiccup came out to her and put his hand on Astrid's shoulder. Brows furrowed she walked on towards the stables to go to her dragon.

Astrid looked up at Hiccup, the moon illuminating them. "She's pushing me out, Hiccup. She's pushing us all away. I'm worried for her. And I also think she's hiding something in her hut. She hasn't been in her armour since she got here. And when do we ever see her out of it?"

"We don't. I don't know why she is like this. But Heather isn't being the Heather we know." He answered her. "What are you going to do? Try get her to talk?"

"I will try." She said softly and looked towards her hut. "She's hurting but hiding something. We don't hide things from each other."

"Astrid… Don't go into her hut. It's not right. She wouldn't. I'm putting my foot down with this."

Astrid looked up at him with a raised brow. "Remember the last time you put your foot down?" She asked in a playful manner. "I'm not going to break into her hut. I'm going to go over there tonight. To talk to her."

"Want me to come?"

"Sorry babe." She kissed his cheek. "Girl talk."

"Hold on." He grabbed her hand as she began to walk away and he pulled her into a kiss. "Think I was going to let you go with just a kiss on the cheek?"

"Look at you taking charge… Definitely a turn on but we'll resume this another time." She winked at him before walking away. She knew what Heather would be doing. Just like Heather, Astrid always went to her dragon when feeling distressed, well, now also Hiccup. Astrid went straight to Heather's hut. She knew Hiccup wouldn't agree to this that's why she left him in the clubhouse. Sometimes things just had to be done and Heather was hiding something and Astrid had to find out.

When she got to her friend's hut she knocked and waited a bit for Heather to answer but she didn't and then Astrid walked in. Heather's hut was basic. It wasn't decorated and only had a couple of rooms. Astrid went straight to Dagur's room. Maybe Dagur had gone back to his old ways? Was that what Heather was covering up? But after searching the entire room she came across nothing. Her heart sank when she got to Heather's room. She had a feeling she'd find something. And after raking the partially destroyed room she did. Under Heather's bed she found her armour and her axe. It was covered in blood. There were marks from when she tried to clean the leather but it was still stained. Astrid didn't want to be right but she was. Heather was hiding something. Only question was, who's was the blood?

The door went. Heather walked in. She had been with her dragon and Windshear was behind her. She walked into her bedroom and saw Astrid there, holding her blood-stained armour and axe. Anger was clear on her face. Brows furrowed and narrowed eyes were looking at Astrid. "What are you doing here?! Breaking into my home!" She snatched her armour and axe back from Astrid and threw it to the side. The metal plates of the armour scraped the floor and brought it to a quick halt.

Astrid was a bit shocked. She had seen her like this before but it was towards her brother. "Who's blood is it?" Her voice was firm and Heather took her axe from Astrid and wedged it into the ground by her own feet before looking back up at Astrid.

"You think it's Dagur's don't you?" She laughed mockingly and brushed some hair out of her face. "Oh, I can see it. It's clear on your face! You think I would kill my brother?" She put her hand on her hip and shook her head. "Dagur is on Berserk. And I was attacked while looking for my dad. Simple as that."

"Did you kill them?"

"What does it matter?"

"Did you _kill_ them?"

"Yes!" Her arms flung up in the air, giving up holding back what happened. "They attacked me and I killed them! What would you do in my position?!"

"Defend myself- "

"Exactly!" Heather cut the blonde off. "I defended myself. Now if you don't mind?"

"I'm not done here! I'd defend myself but not kill them, you crossed the line!"

Heather scoffed and rolled her eyes. "No way did I cross the line! Tell me did Hiccup cross the line when he threw the dragon eye into the volcano?"

It was Astrid's turn to scoff this time. "Don't you go roping Hiccup into this!" Astrid pointed her finger at her. "This is about _you_ and not him. Hiccup did what he had to do. Viggo had me."

"And Hiccup knew what to do to kill him."

"NO! It was an accident! The mountain collapsed and he fell!" Astrid exclaimed. "It hit Hiccup hard! He's still getting over it! You saw what he was like, Heather! So, _don't_ even think about doing this!"

"Doing what?! Telling you the truth?! Telling you what he actually did?!" She shot her finger out to the blonde. "You know exactly what he did! Best he did. Viggo was nothing but a parasite on Midgard." Heather smirked. She knew Astrid couldn't deny that Viggo was a parasite. That he was the worst man to live. "Be honest, you're happy that he's gone." It was a small win for her.

"I guess."

"Exactly, Astrid."

"But I wouldn't kill more men!"

"I was defending myself!"

Just then her door went again and it was Hiccup and Dagur came into the house and stopped their argument. "Sister! Stop we could hear you from Hiccup's hut!"

"Dagur?!" Both the women exclaimed.

"I told you not to follow whilst I looked for dad, didn't I?!" Heather exclaimed trying to cover her tracks even though she was straight up lying.

"Dagur told me what you set out to do, Heather. And what he saw…. Why?" Hiccup asked with a disapproving tone in his voice and Heather spun on him and shot him a look, anger in her eye.

"I set out to find dad. They tried to kill me and I defended myself."

"You know that's not true, sister. You attacked that man… You hacked him up good, sis. A real mess."

"You hacked him up? What did you do to him?" Astrid asked.

"He attacked, I lobbed off his arm and slit his throat." Heather answered in a monotonous tone, like it was nothing. Like hacking at a man was nothing. "What did you want him to do? Let him kill me?" There was a 'no' from them all.

"But you left to hunt dragon hunters down, Heather. How many more did you kill?" Dagur asked worriedly.

"That one and that is all…" Heather lied and the look on her face gave it away. She had killed more than just the one man.

"I know what you're doing, I did the same thing, Heather. Let me help you." Dagur put a hand on Heather's shoulder and she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me! Don't you touch me ever again!" Heather snapped and both Dagur took a step back. All were taken back from what they were witnessing. They had seen her angry and wanting blood when she wanted to kill Dagur, but now she had blood. A lot of it. It changed her. She wanted more. And being interrogated by them made her angry. Made her want more blood. "You know what?! Leave! Leave now! Go on get out all of you! I don't want anyone here! Especially you!" She shot a look at Dagur and poked him in the chest. "Stop shadowing me. I will do what I please. I will search for father when I want. I am _chief_ of Berserk island. I will do as I want."

"You both run Berserk, Heather. It's an agreement between you two." Hiccup corrected her which only made her angrier and she shot a look at him. If only looks could kill…

"I did more or less everything. Who wants to trade with Dagur the Deranged? No one. I set up the trade routes! Planned for the rebuilding! Me!" She exclaimed gesturing to herself. She noticed Hiccup looking around her room. It was trashed from when she flipped out. Broken pieces of wood were everywhere from when she destroyed her drawer. She had a constant frown on her face. And tired eyes that were full of anger. She knew Hiccup was good at reading people (and she wasn't exactly concealing her anger right now).

"Being a leader is hard work. I still can catch my dad up late at night just thinking. With all the stress on his head. But you're not alone Heather. You never have been. You have me, Astrid, Dagur and everyone that you know." Hiccup said reassuringly. But it was to no avail. Heather felt more alone than she ever had. She had one goal and only she could do it. Slaughter the last of the dragon hunters.

"Leave!" Heather yelled. Dagur went to pick up her bloodstained armour and she rose a fist to him. "I said leave!"


End file.
